Insomnia
by Mwrangytha
Summary: So what if he's showing interest in her? You shouldnt mind, he's not yours for you to worry... Then why cant I sleep? Why do I want you to stay by my side?" - One-shot in Makas POV about Soul . The story is way better then the summary . Read and enjoy :D


So, this is my first fanfiction submited xD Yaaay ! I have a crush in Soul x Maka stuff xD So, I didnt plan this to end up the way it does … I had a storyline in my head, but in the end, this wrote itself . I had no control . Its kind of sad when you think about it XD This is written in Maka's POV.

Anyway, English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any misspelling and/or grammar mistakes . I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review . Any praise, critique or whatever is welcomed [but please, no flames] .

Disclaimer → Well, obviously, the word itself should be enough for anyone to understand that I do not claim any kind of ownership of Soul Eater. It's owned by Okubo-sensei.

_**Insomnia**_

I gasped as I sat up in my bed, a hand pressing my eyes. It made no difference, as my room was pitch black. I reached with my hand until I found and clicked in a button, which illuminated the numbers in my clock. It was 3:32 AM. I sighed and leaned against my pillows. As I closed my eyes, trying, unsuccessfully, to fall back at sleep, the images of my dreams flooded to my mind, and I stiffened. _Come on, Maka, don't be silly. He would never be like papa, and he said himself he would always be by your side... No need to worry... _I said to myself, while turning to my right and grabbing one of my pillows. I failed miserably at my attempt to sleep, and I twisted in my sheets. After an immeasurable amount of time, I glanced at my clock again. It marked 4:40 AM, and I sighed, starting to feel really annoyed. I pressed both of my hands against my eyes this time. _Stop thinking about it!!_ I turned the light on and got up from my bed, getting a glass of water from the kitchen. As I headed back to my room, I noticed that Soul's door was slightly open, and I peeked in, suppressing a laugh with my hand. He was such a messy sleeper! His sheets were all messed up and wrinkled around one of his legs, while the other was hanging in the air, out of the bed, and his toe were almost touching the floor. I sneaked into his room, careful not to make any noises that would wake him up, and covered him with his sheets. He was only wearing these red boxers with the same image that was in his jacket (his soul, if I remembered correctly) repeated all over them, and I smiled, though I felt my face get hot suddenly. Then I hold back another laugh. He was actually drooling! Again! Then I remembered my dream, and my smile faded immediately. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the side of his bed, looking to his peaceful and relaxed sleeping face. Sighing quietly, I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

- Maka? - asked a sleepy voice.

My eyes snapped open as I looked to him and saw he was staring at me with his ruby eyes half opened.

- Sorry I woke you up – I whispered.

- What's up? Something happened? - he inquired while starting to sit.

- Oh no, don't worry... I just couldn't sleep...

- Nightmare?

- ... Yeah – well, that definitely could be called a nightmare.

- That's so not cool... - I smiled – Well, come on, get over here.

- Huh? - I gave him a blank look.

- You'll catch a cold if you don't get up from the floor – he said, making space for me in the bed, and looking slightly annoyed as he saw I hadn't moved a millimeter – Come on! Do you want to get sick?

With those last words, he lied down again. I stood there for a few seconds and then lied down at the edge of the bed, trying not to bug him. Then I heard a snort and his arm grabbed me by my waist, making my heart miss a beat, and then he pulled me closer, whispering that I would fall down the bed.

- Won't you tell me what's bugging you? - he asked softly at my ear.

A chill ran down my spine and I turned so I was facing him. I gave him a look that said "no way" and then he locked his eyes on mine.

- It's just Akane – I said with a frown. I hated as he could always make me tell him what were on my mind.

- What's with Akane? - he asked blankly.

- … Are you serious? - as he looked utterly confused, I felt a bit of anger – You guys are flirting all the time! How can you look as if you have no idea what I'm talking about?

- Is that the problem? - he grinned, and I felt the urge to choke him – I have NOT been flirting with her. You know, it's cool to be nice to the new student. And you have been utterly close to her weapon as well, you know?

I blinked.

- What about "miss big tits"?

He laughed and I felt like growling.

- Is that the problem? Silly – he leaned until our foreheads touched, pressing me against him – I would never exchange you for her, no matter how much of a flat chest you have – then he grinned widely, and I felt my face really really hot – But now that you mention it, she does have the biggest pair I ever saw!

- Maka Chop!!

- Where the hell were you hiding that book?!


End file.
